


To Boldly Go

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Even Gryffindors get cold feet occasionally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #450: Brave. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn >.

~

To Boldly Go

~

Once they’d got their drinks, Harry’s bravery deserted him. He stared down at the wooden table, wondering what to say. 

“What’s the matter, Potter? Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.”

Harry looked up at Malfoy. “Believe it or not, I don’t do this all that often,” he said. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Do what? Proposition men?” He snorted. 

“It’s true!” 

“Mhm.” Malfoy tipped his drink back, taking a long swallow. Harry was sure it was to showcase the line of his neck. “Well, if we’re not going to flirt, we should discuss the case.” 

Harry sighed. “We probably should.” 

~

“We must locate the brains behind this operation,” said Malfoy. “No way that proprietor came up with this plan on his own.”

“Agreed,” Harry said. He stared at Malfoy’s wet lips before looking away. When had Malfoy become so bloody distracting? 

“The question’s how?” muttered Malfoy.

“Return the artefact to the evidence room?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “It’ll only disappear again.” 

“Cast better tracking spells on it?”

“Do you _know_ any better tracking spells?” 

Harry sighed. “No.” 

“Salazar.” Malfoy groaned. “There _is_ one thing we can do, but we’ll have to be brave.” 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“Ask Mother for help.” 

~


End file.
